


View From the Outer Office, The: Herrenvolk

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: She knows how to get things done.





	View From the Outer Office, The: Herrenvolk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

View From the Outer Office, The: Herrenvolk

## View From the Outer Office, The: Herrenvolk

### by Lara Means

Date: Saturday, November 02, 2002 10:13 PM 
    
    
         TITLE:  The View From the Outer Office: Herrenvolk
         AUTHOR:  Lara Means
         Fandom: X-Files
         E-MAIL:  
         WEBSITE:  <http://larameansxf.tripod.com/>
         CLASSIFICATION:  V
         RATING:  PG
         ARCHIVE:  NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to
         both. YES to Ephemeral.  YES to mailing list auto-archives. 
         Anywhere else, please ASK.  I'll say yes; I just like to
         know where the kids are at the end of the day.
         FEEDBACK:  Please?
         DATE POSTED:  11/02/02
         DISCLAIMER:  I don't own them.  Heck, I don't even own my
         name. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox.  No infringement
         intended.
         SPOILERS:  Talitha Cumi, Herrenvolk.
         SUMMARY:  She knows how to get things done.
    

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is the fourth in a series of post-ep/missing scene fics centering on Kim, Skinner's assistant. Each is self-contained. If you like, you can read the first three at my website (I'm updating this weekend, I promise) or at Ephemeral or Gossamer. 

Some logistical explaining... An FBI field office's jurisdiction is sometimes divided into resident agencies (RAs), which cover smaller areas. The resident agency in Providence covers the state of Rhode Island; the appropriate field office is in Boston. 

* * *

**THE VIEW FROM THE OUTER OFFICE: HERRENVOLK** Written by Lara Means 

I don't like to leave my desk, especially when the Assistant Director is in a meeting. If I'm away, it's too easy for people to get to him. Unfortunately, there are times when it's necessary. 

I'm hurrying back from the ladies room when I see Mr. Skinner and Agent Scully standing in the outer office. She's on her cell phone, and I catch the end of her conversation before she hangs up, something about that man Jeremiah Smith who was here a few days ago. I know they've been looking for him. Mr. Skinner catches my eye as I come in. 

"Kimberly, I need you to get Agent Scully and me to Providence as soon as possible." 

"Yes, Sir," I tell him, grabbing my pad and pencil from the desk. Agent Scully goes back into his office, and he steps closer to me. 

"I also need at least ten agents to meet us at the hospital where Agent Mulder's mother is." 

"I doubt the RA in Providence has that many agents available." 

"Go through the field office in Boston if you have to." 

"Yes, Sir, I'll take care of it." He nods and goes back inside, closing the door. 

I pick up the phone and get to work. First stop, the travel office. 

"Rachel, it's Kim Cook from A.D. Skinner's office. I have an emergency travel request." 

"When is it _not_ an emergency, Kim?" she says, a smile in her voice. But I don't have time for pleasantries. 

"A.D. Skinner and Agent Scully, to Providence, Rhode Island, absolute soonest." 

I hear her keyboard clicking as her fingers fly over it. As speedy as Rachel is, I still find myself wishing there was a way for me to find the flight I need before I call her; it would save us both a lot of time. After a few long moments, she finally asks, "Can they make it to National in an hour?" 

"I'll get 'em there. Thanks, Rachel. You're the best." 

I hang up and check my e-mail -- as I'm watching, a message from Rachel pops into my in-box. I open it and print out the itinerary, then pick up the phone again. I decide to go straight to the Boston field office. I wasn't kidding when I told him the RA in Providence wouldn't have that many agents available; I don't think they've got ten agents assigned there in the first place. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Skinner would feel more comfortable dealing with a field office's SAC. 

"SAC Thomas, this is Kimberly Cook from Assistant Director Skinner's office in Washington. He's asked me to arrange for ten agents to meet him at Providence Memorial Hospital in a little over two hours." 

"Kinda short notice, Ms. Cook. Any reason you're not going through the RA in Providence?" 

"Because the Assistant Director said to call you." Only half-true, but I can already tell this guy's going to be an asshole to deal with. 

"Can I ask what this is for?" he says, and I'm momentarily stumped. Mr. Skinner didn't tell me, but I imagine it has something to do with Jeremiah Smith. 

"Security detail for a witness. That's all I can tell you." 

"Ten agents? Big security detail." 

"He's an important witness," I tell him, losing patience. "Agent Thomas, I don't have time -- " 

"Don't worry, Ms. Cook, they'll be waiting for him at the hospital." 

"Good." I'm about to end the conversation when I remember an important detail I've overlooked. "Do you have someone who could meet A.D. Skinner at the airport in Providence?" 

"I'll do it myself." 

Relieved, I give him the flight information. "Thank you, Agent Thomas." 

"Any time. Always happy to help out the Assistant Director." Uh-huh. And you want me to be sure and tell him you said that. 

I gather my notes, then knock on Mr. Skinner's door. When I go in, his meeting is wrapping up. 

I hand him the itinerary as I tell him, "Your flight from National to Providence leaves in an hour. SAC Thomas will meet you at the airport, and ten agents from the Boston field office will be waiting for you at the hospital." I pause a second, then, "I told him this was a security detail for a witness. Was that all right?" 

"That's exactly what it is, Kimberly, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Sir. Do you need a car to the airport?" 

"No, we'll take mine." 

I nod and turn to leave, but his voice stops me. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." 

I glance back at him. The office is now empty except for the two of us. He's sitting at his desk, not looking at me, just gathering his files and papers for this sudden trip to Rhode Island. I smile, even though he doesn't see it. 

"Thank you, Sir." 

I close the door behind me. 

**END**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Extreme gratitude as always to IWTB for their support and encouragement. Thanks, too, to Kristen and the Harem Wives for keeping me aware of Kimberly in the first place. 

Written by Lara Means - <http://larameansxf.tripod.com> Lara's Favorites: A Rec Site - <http://recsbylara.tripod.com> CharlieFic: The Forgotten Scully - <http://www.geocities.com/charliefic> XFMU: Doggett & Reyes Fic - <http://xfmufic.tripod.com> X-Infinitum: Monthly Challenges - <http://beyondthex.tripod.com>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lara Means


End file.
